


Every Man's Got His Patience

by Leafling



Series: Discontinued [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Tony is a brat, Crying, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pouting, Public Sex, Quickies, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Negotiation, Romance, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, To Be Continued, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He can't take this anymore—hell, no hot-blooded teenager could withstand all this teasing."<br/>... or, the one where Tony is dying to go all the way with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> February turned out to be a shitty month for me, I didn’t write anything at all because of school. I have no idea when I'm going to continue this, but, I'm behind on posting stuff, so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mr. And Mrs. Stark have inexplicably gone out tonight—something they only ever do when Howard thinks Maria is going to divorce him soon—which means that when Steve comes over, it's just him and Tony. A few weeks ago, he wouldn't have thought about staying home alone with the boy. Then again, a few weeks ago he and Tony didn't make out like teenagers on the boy's bed, _so,_ it's progress; terribly illegal and morally bankrupt, but progress, nonetheless.   
  
Although Steve had no intentions for his visit to be that of an “intimate” nature, things somehow ended up where they are now: Tony, up against the headboard with his legs wrapped around Steve's thighs, and his arms thrown over his shoulders. The boy is making these broken little moans as Steve gropes him under his shirt, their mouths tingling from the extended contact. 

Extended being the _nicest_ word Tony can think to describe what feels like an eternity of making out. He's so damned hot and bothered that every brush of Steve's fingers against his skin is making him _dizzy_. Oh, how badly he wants to come... He can't take this anymore—hell, no hot-blooded teenager could withstand all this _teasing_.   
  
And, as much of a strain it is to let go of Steve's shoulders, Tony does so with a clear goal in mind: _to get them both naked as soon as possible_. His hands are shaking, for whatever reason, and when he grabs for Steve's belt, he's embarrassingly clumsy. Somehow, though, he manages to unfasten it without too much trouble. Before he can pull it free from the loops, Steve catches his wrists and abruptly breaks their kiss. "What? Is it digging into you? Had I known this was the plan tonight, I wouldn't have picked one that was so hard," Steve rambles, voice rough but still _somehow_ heavy with reflection. 

Tony would be impressed by how in-control of himself Steve is, if not for the fact that his mental computer’s just crashed big time at the fact that Steve said _hard_ in _that_ voice. 

The teen doesn't move at all when Steve sits back on his haunches, pulling his belt free and discarding it to the floor. The blond's a sight for sore eyes, towering over Tony as his muscular body flexes like god damned poetry. Tony is almost inclined to ask the older man to give him a striptease, but wisely keeps his comments to himself for once. _He really wants to get laid._    
  
When Steve is back over him, Tony eagerly reaches up to kiss him, one arm shaking back around Steve's neck while the other tries to sneakily unfasten the blond's jeans. His fingers brush against Steve's clothed erection and the blond nearly bites a hole in his lip at the unexpectedness. "Sorry, I just— _oh_ ," Steve groans when Tony starts stroke against him in earnest. "Tony..." he breathes, resting his face into the crook of the teen's neck. It's a real ego trip, getting Steve to react like this, Tony revels in it for as long as possible before Steve gets his bearings long enough to remember to _reciprocate_ the gesture. 

Tony's moans are far shriller, thanks to puberty voice, echoing off the walls like the sounds of an angry cat. And he only gets noisier the longer Steve touches him. He doesn’t know if he can last long like this. In the flurry of sensation, Tony manages to ground himself long enough to remember that he doesn't _just_ want to get jerked off, he wants Steve to fuck him silly. It's _all_ he ever thinks about, Steve splitting him open with that monster cock of his— 

_Porn has been a very good friend to Tony as of late_ — 

Horny beyond belief, Tony quickly unbuttons Steve's pants—and is interrupted _yet again_ by Steve batting his hands away, "okay, seriously, Tony… what _are_ you doing?" The blond's panting as he pulls away once more from Tony's eager hands. His expression is stern, like he knows **exactly** what's happening right now and he's about to start lecturing; the obvious bulge in his boxers says that it knows what's happening too, and is eager to get on with the proceedings. 

Tony hopes desperately that Steve's dick is making his decisions right now because he can't stomach the idea of being rebuffed at this very moment.   
  
"What's it look like? I know you don't have much experience in this department, but I thought it was self-explanatory," Tony quips, pushing off the headboard as he moves to slide into Steve's lap. "Dude, I'm _dying_ to have sex with you."  
  
He half expects Steve to turn him out of bed for some self-righteous reason, and half expects the blond to get so flustered that he leaves on his own. Instead, Steve catches him by the shoulders and sits Tony right back down, the blond's cheeks are bright red, but in spite of his embarrassment, it doesn't seem like he's going to shy away from the topic at hand.   
  
_Here it comes, he's going to lecture me..._ Tony thinks pitifully and he's not wrong, Steve does tell him that he's not ready, that sex would be a huge step for them. "What? Is it because I'm a kid? You know I'm smarter than everyone I know! And I won't tell anyone— _I haven't told anyone_ , if you're wondering."  
  
Steve's mouth is a firm line and Tony feels like he's sinking into the bed and everything he's saying is only making him sink faster. "B...but—like, what, you're gonna make me wait until I'm **18** before you fuck me? I can't wait that long, Steve!"  
  
At this point, he's kinda majorly panicking and Steve is just _looking_ at him. Tony can't stop talking, even if he wanted to, because he's afraid of what Steve will say to him if he does. "If I wanted to just have sex, there's a bunch of girls at my school who are the world's next supermodels, but... That's not just it. We're a thing aren't we? What's so wrong with us having sex if we're together?"  
  
Steve looks a little alarmed now. Tony doesn't realize the blond has crossed the space between them until Steve kisses him on the forehead, thumbs swiping away his tears. "You really like me, huh," Steve says a little awestruck.   
  
Tony's face grows noticeably warm, "yeah, so what?” Lifting his own hands, he pushes Steve’s out of the way to dry his face himself.  
  
Steve kisses him instead of responding, clutching his face in either hand as he tilts Tony's head to the best possible angle. Steve's become a pretty phenomenal kisser in their time together—even though they usually try to suck each other's souls out, so where he learned how to do these delicate, heart-fluttering kisses is beyond Tony. He doesn’t care to ask in this moment, instead he closes his eyes and pulls Steve as close to him as the blond will allow. 

When they finally separate, Steve hugs Tony to his chest, “I’m not saying we can’t ever do it… I’m just saying we need to—” 

“What,” Tony scoffs petulantly, “get married? I’m sure my mom’ll be thrilled.” 

“— _prepare_ ,” Steve finishes.

Tony pulls away poutily, “you gonna wine and dine me, or something?” 

“If you’re not going to be serious about discussing it, Tony, we can take sex off the table for a little while,” the blond warns, although he does kind of look humored about Tony’s reaction. 

Crossing his arms, Tony sits back against the headboard. “What do we need then, hm?” he tries for seriousness but can’t stop looking so put-upon, “do you need to take a course on gay sex ‘cause I have some books you can borrow.” 

Steve rolls his eyes, knowing that this conversation wasn’t going anywhere soon. Although there’s the urge to chastise Tony for being so childish, he stamps it out for the sake of the night not ending in an argument. _He’s hardheaded… just like his dad,_ Steve reminds himself, trying not to sigh lest he make Tony even more grumpy. “Is it wrong that I want everything to be perfect?” Steve asks softly, advancing on the teen and twining their fingers together. 

Tony sticks his bottom lip out, “I don’t want perfect, I want _you._ I mean, shit, you are almost **literally** perfect, but you get what I mean. _”_  

“And you’ll have me, but I want us to be ready,” Steve assures, squeezing Tony’s hands affectionately. 

Tony lets himself be kissed, not as upset as before but still pretty peeved. “Okay, fine,” he concedes, “romance me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as much as Steve talked about making their first time special, hurried fucking in the men's bathroom in between lectures at Howard's Alma mater is anything but what Tony was expecting. How classy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to figure out a scenario for them to go at it. Stony is my MCU OTP, it's only natural that I'm running out of ways to make them fuck. Like, I have hundreds of drafts about these two doing the horizontal tango. I'm not proud of that... however, I am pretty proud that it didn't take me eighty-four years to finish this... and by finish, I mean add another chapter because this is nowhere near finished. I mean, I'm not that big into drama, but there's no way Howard would let this slide. 
> 
> Formatting this chapter was a pain in the ass, so I will eventually come back to gussy it up. Just not now, I'm tired of rereading this over and over again.

The dynamic duo are attending some charity event coordinated by one of Howard's friend's accountant's wives. Something for kids without shoes. No one really cares about the cause, the conversation is mostly centered on how rich and famous they've become since graduating. Tony, for once, is actually the oldest person under 18 there; all the other kids are either too young to walk, or stuck in a stroller anyway. He counts his lucky stars that he can sit with the adults, cozying up as discreetly as possible next to Steve. The seating arrangement originally had him between his parents with Steve sitting on Maria's side—all the alumni were supposed sit on one side and guests on the other—but, Howard got moved next to his friends after they'd elected him to speak.   
  
Leaning against Steve's arm, Tony mumbles aloud from the programme the older man is slowly leafing through. This shit’s boring, the teen thought, trying to calculate how much time they had left. Speakers had been walking around the stage for hours, spewing bullshit for hours, draining the life force from the crowd for hours. Tony groaned in annoyance when one of the organizers took to the podium, meekly explaining that they would have to delay the next speech another thirty minutes because the president was running late. Steve pulls his arm from underneath Tony, glancing at his watch and rolling his eyes none too discreetly. The teen took this as his cue to lean against his mother instead. Maria’s talking to some trophy wives in the aisle in front of them. And, for what it's worth, they are all pretty engrossed in the topic of the after party. Who would take the kids; what they were going to wear; who the entertainment was gonna be... Super compelling stuff.   
  
Maria nudges Tony off when he threatens to rub the mousse in his hair on her suede jacket. "Can you act like a grown-up for ten seconds? Jesus Christ, Tony," his mother complains, checking her sleeve for grease stains. "You know what… since you're so edgy, why don't you get me something to drink?"   
  
Tony's protestations are lost among the nattering of Maria's acquaintances asking for drinks as well. The older woman smiles, handing Tony her credit card and telling him to bring a waiter back with him. "I'll go with him," Steve offers, discarding his planner and standing stiffly, "I need to stretch my legs."  
  
“Stretching his legs” was probably code for "I'm going to fuck your son's brains out because it's all I can think about right now." That's the only explanation for how the waiter and the drinks got to the table, but Tony and Steve ended up in a bathroom stall with their pants around their ankles.   
  
They're up against the stall before Tony has time to properly process what's happening. Steve's hands seek out the backs of Tony's thighs, both exploratory and determined as the blond hefts him up and pins him with his weight. This, this is too hot. Tony really, really wants to ask what brought THIS up, but Steve kisses him soundly and momentarily chases the thought away. 

This kiss is not like usual; it’s not romantic, or languid, or teasing, or any of that. It feels like Steve is fucking his mouth and Tony is swept up in reciprocating the pure debauchery of it that he doesn't notice the blond loosing his tie. Steve's upper body crushes into Tony's after the blond unbuttons his collar, making Tony gasp. The teen feels like his suffocating at the close proximity, instinctively he pulls away to breathe. Copying Steve's actions, Tony loosens his collar too and is immediately rewarded with Steve's mouth all over his neck.   
  
Tony's hands grip onto the stark black fabric of Steve's jacket, wrinkling the material just underneath the blond's arms. He tries to restrain himself, half remembering that they were going to have to go back and rejoin the festivities. But with the way Steve groped his thighs, Tony didn't think it possible to keep his head on straight.   
  
"Howard's friends... They were looking at you. I heard one of them call you pretty," Steve groans into his neck, pressing his hips more urgently into Tony as he grinds into the teen's hardness. Licking up Tony's neck, the blond whispers into his ear, "I think one of them is going to try and make a move."  
  
The teen shivers, fists in a vice grip on Steve's jacket. "That get you off, huh? The thought of someone else fucking me?"  
  
Steve doesn't respond. Not verbally at least. Instead, his pupils seem to dilate scarily and his mouth falls slack open. Tony barely has the forethought to brace himself before Steve puts him down, spinning the teen around and pushing him chest-first into the wall. Ohmygod, Tony thinks as the blond pulls his hips back and grinds hard into his ass like Steve's going to fuck him through his clothes.  
  
"The thought of me fucking you is what gets me off," Steve says at long last, slipping his hands up and down the teen's abdomen before finally settling his fingers on Tony's belt. "Knowing they want you is incentive," he murmurs into the geled down hair on the crown of Tony's head, making the teen swear breathlessly, "but knowing that I can have you anyway I want is keeping me from focusing on anything."  
  
"Steve?" Tony gasps as the blond unbuckles his belt. "You wanna—?"  
  
Steve's hand fisting his cock is a sufficient enough answer, but then blond breathes into his hair, "yes...so damned much," and there's no room to question whether or not Tony was about to lose his virginity. He's so surprised he starts to get butterflies in his stomach.   
  
Someone could have walked in at that very moment—hell, someone could be in the stall next to them right now—anyone could hear them or see their feet under the door. They don't care at the moment, preoccupied with each other. For all his talk, Steve seems perfectly content to jerk him off and come rutting against him. Tony shakes his head, wanting so much more than that.   
  
When Steve yanks his trousers down, the teen moans into the crook of his arms, rutting into Steve's palm enthusiastically. "Do it... Fuck me, Steve. I want you to. Y-you know how much I want you to," Tony encourages, dropping one of the arms propping him up against the door to grasp at Steve's gyrating hips. "C'mon, Steve... We don't have time."  
  
Regardless of what Steve's reservations might have been, the blond seems unable to think straight as long as Tony is babbling at him. Steve steps back from him and Tony catches the smell of hand lotion before even hearing the cap click. There's a split second of worry because Steve is huge and as much as Tony's prepared himself for this, he doesn't know exactly what he's in for. He hopes that his eyes aren't bigger than his...  
  
"Oh," Tony startled, feeling Steve's fingers prod against his hole. His hands are much bigger; it's something Tony should have expected because everything about Steve is larger, but it surprises him regardless. The blond pauses to ask him if he's sure, if he's okay. Tony laughs, "yeah, yeah... that stuff is cold as hell."  
  
Steve apologizes, chuckling breathily as he carefully presses his fingers inside Tony's yielding body. The teen jolts hard as Steve twists his fingers, "oh, fuck!" Tony cries out, "don't stop. Don't stop," he chants, pushing back against the intrusion.  
  
The blond swears hoarsely and Tony imagines Steve biting his lip at the sight of him fucking himself on the older man's fingers. It makes him do it more ardently, keen on making Steve lose his God damned mind. "Tony... Jesus..." Steve breathes, grabbing his hip to still him, "Slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself."  
  
"C'mon, I'm not going to break. I do it much harder by myself," Tony admits, dually teasing and embarrassed at divulging his masturbatory habits. The admission seems to embolden Steve, his fingers start rubbing just right inside of Tony and making his rhythm falter. The teen scrambles to touch himself as his cock leaks precome down his legs, potentially ruining his clothes. It isn't long before Tony flat-out feels like he's going to come. No matter how much he'd like to, however, Tony wants to come with Steve.   
  
"Hey..." Tony hiccups and it's amazing the level of self-control Steve has because the blond is off of him in a flash. Turning around, he pulls Steve back to him, kissing him sloppily as he kicks off his pants completely. He's back up against the wall, but this time, Steve is finger fucking him with one hand and freeing himself with the other.   
  
The feeling of butterflies intensifies as Steve lines himself up with Tony's hole and the teen feels for the first time the other man's dick. Pressed against him, Tony is one hundred percent sure that his earlier assessment of Steve being hung was true. He isn't worried at all about it, though, not when he knows Steve will take care of him. He's a size queen, sure, but it's a side effect of being as infatuated with Steve as he is. All of Tony's weird kinks are all Steve's fault, actually.  
  
It's a blur of hushed, strained conversation. Taking Steve all the way seems impossible initially—even for someone as ambitious as Tony—but, somehow, all the kissing and whispering and promising has him sinking down to the base. Steve is all praise and admiration, but Tony can barely hear anything with the way his pulse is hammering in his own ears. Oh, and the unbelievably hot throb of Steve's cock inside him. That's super distracting too.   
  
"Shut up," Tony groans hotly, burying his head into Steve's shoulder, "and fuck me already."  
  
Steve kisses all of Tony he can reach, getting a good grip on his legs before he finally, finally obliges the teen. It is nothing short of what Tony was expecting. He comes in less than a handful of strokes, eyes watering from the intensity of it. Steve follows shortly after, voice wavering as he whispers lovingly to Tony. 

It just so happens they’re in the handicap stall, perhaps Steve planned it that way. After recovering, the blond carries Tony over to the sink and sets him on the counter. Fast and thorough, he washes them both up. 

"You are disgustingly perfect, Steve," Tony whimpers, sagging tiredly against the blond, making it difficult for Steve to straighten his clothes out. “I hate you so much, sometimes,” he says as lovingly as humanly possible. 

Steve laughs, lifting his head up to kiss him tenderly on the lips, “this isn’t at all what I had in mind.”

 


End file.
